


Indulge

by xladysaya



Series: Rapidity [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata stilled as the lights in the lecture hall dimmed suddenly, leaving the room to feel even emptier. </p>
<p>“Why’d ya do that?” Yata whispered the question, but he knew he’d been heard from the way his boyfriend chuckled. The sounds of footsteps got closer until he felt a body pressed up behind his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again w/ rapidity verse and sexy times. Also, if you don't know what throat swabbing is I'm very sorry x)  
> This fic gave me a lot of issues and I'm not exactly happy with it compared to my others, but I hope it's still enjoyable at least for the smut xD

Yata hadn’t been too enthusiastic about the idea of his boyfriend changing his hairdo. After all, he already looked _amazing_ with the way he already had it, styled messily and framing his finely structured face perfectly.

But now…damn.

The hairstyle wasn’t too different, but it had Yata’s heartbeat racing and his stomach doing little flips as Saruhiko sat up from the barber’s chair.

His bangs now hung off to the side in a swoop, the right side of his head slightly shaved in an undercut.

_Fuck._

Saruhiko slowly walked over to the counter, pulling out his card to pay. He looked good. Since the incident in the rain, Saruhiko had stopped being overly conservative with his wardrobe, opting now for low cut V-necks and tanks with his usual leather jacket, showing off his plethora of tattoos. Yata had just about died when he’d first seen his boyfriend dressed like that, noticing with excitement and pride that everyone at school had stopped and stared when Saruhiko had stepped on campus for the first time in the outfit.

_That’s right, that’s my boyfriend._

“Misaki?” Saruhiko’s voice pulled Yata back to reality, and he grinned up at his boyfriend in response. He received a cute, lazy smile in return as Saruhiko walked past him towards the door, leaning against it.

“Ready to go to school?” The bell at the door of the shop chimed as Saruhiko pushed it open, and Yata gave his boyfriend a small smirk. _He really does look great…_

“Yeah!”

\--

They usually got to school a little early. Before dating Saruhiko, Yata had been late nearly every day due his tendency to sleep in from the hours of late night studying. But now, they usually studied together at home, and with Saruhiko being so smart, Yata was able to get extra help without having to pay for a tutor. Well, extra help as long as their studying wasn’t interrupted by a make out session.

It always was.

With the advantage of Saruhiko’s bike, Yata had started suggesting they get to school a bit early so they could just hang out or grab food. Or make out.

The third option had won that day.

Yata was lying on the back of the motorcycle, one leg hanging off the bike as Saruhiko leaned against it, head lowered to meet Yata’s mouth. They were in the back parking lot, where people seldom walked by or drove into unless they absolutely had too. Perfect.

Their lips smacked together, soft, wet sounds increasing as they met. Saruhiko caressed Yata’s neck as he deepened the kiss, sucking on Yata’s bottom lip. The shorter sighed into Saruhiko’s mouth, and the biker hummed in return, slipping inside Yata’s waiting mouth. Their tongues slid together lazily as they occasionally changed angles, breath mingling together as they became lost to the world

If only it could’ve stayed like that. Just the two of them in their little affectionate bubble.

Yeah. If only.

“Yeah, get it Yata!” Chitose’s obnoxious cheers sliced through the silence, causing the couple to separate hastily with a mutual gasp.

Yata looked over with a glare, noticing his group of friends trudging over to the bike. Assholes.

Saruhiko glared awkwardly at the ground, shyly scooting away from his own bike and the man still lying atop it.

Yata blushed, realizing his position and hurriedly hopping off the motorcycle. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well truthfully, I need the homework,” Chitose grinned sheepishly. “I can see now though that I was interrupting something…”

“You’re so indecent, doing that sort of thing in public,” Eric scolded, smiling when Yata shot a glare his way.

“Hey, it’s about as bad as watching you eat,” Dewa muttered, dodging Eric’s attempt to elbow him in the side.

“If I give you my homework will you stop talking about this?” Yata covered his face in mortification, refusing to glance his boyfriend’s way. Bandou, who had up to that point been distracted by his phone, had no problem looking directly at Saruhiko though.

“H-hey Fushimi! How goes it? Cool bike man,” Bandou said nervously. Saruhiko just looked up, a bit taken aback given that no one was usually bold enough to address him directly.

 “Yeah, those tats too,” Chitose added, lighting a cigarette despite the school’s ‘no smoking’ policy. “You probably got Yata here eating out of the palm of your hand.”

“Fuck you Chitose!” Yata scolded his friend, then looked at his boyfriend, seeing that he noticeably stiffened from the attention on him.

“Uh…thanks,” Saruhiko mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact. Yata saw the biker internally curse himself. Saruhiko knew he probably looked like a prick, and well, he was. But these were Yata’s friends, and the shorter could tell that Saruhiko was making an effort to not be completely rude to them.

Yata figured the least he could do was help him out.

“Let’s go guys, if we get to class early then maybe Chitose actually has a chance at getting the homework done,” Yata said, walking towards his group of friends. Chitose simply flipped him off and they all seemed to forget about Saruhiko’s awkwardness, laughing as Chitose stormed away.

He turned back to Saruhiko, then walked up to place one last chaste kiss to the other’s lips. “I’ll see you in a bit?”

And then he saw his boyfriend’s tense posture fade away, his face melting into a small smile. Yata rolled his eyes as he heard Bandou gasp behind him.

“Did you see that?” He whispered, but was shut up by Dewa stepping on his foot.

Yata laughed, and Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Yata grabbed his backpack off the bike, turning to walk away with the group.

“Hey Yata,” Chitose inquired when they were far enough away. “What’s it like dating Fushimi Saruhiko?”

“Huh? What do you mean? It’s fine, we do fun, normal couple stuff…”

If ‘fun, normal couple stuff’ meant bickering, making out after a drunk walk home, and riding on a huge black bike every day.

“No but I mean…it’s weird yeah? What with people always looking at him and stuff,” Dewa supplied for his friend.

“He must be such a difficult boyfriend too! He’s not known for being the friendliest,” Bandou added. “You must have to do a lot of work.”

“I just don’t understand why a guy so good looking would be with—“

“ _Okay I get it,”_ Yata cut off Eric with a glare, sighing in frustration. “He’s just shy and…a prick but, he’s not like that all the time. You just gotta get used to him.”

“Does he even have friends?”

Oh yes. Fucking strange friends too from what Yata had seen. Saruhiko wouldn’t admit it, but Yata could tell that he was close to his fellow dorm mates from the way they talked to him. Plus the fact that they _actually talked to him._ Even when Saruhiko did everything he could to avoid it.

It had taken Yata by surprise sure, considering that no one else on campus was usually so upfront with his boyfriend, but the morning after their trip to the bar…

“Fushimi-san! You look refreshed!” Saruhiko’s hall mate, Hidaka had greeted them as they tried to leave the dorm quietly.

Saruhiko had not looked pleased.

“Be quiet.”

“Haha you’re so funny! We told you not to drink so much before you left,” Hidaka continued, mostly unmoved from Saruhiko’s cutting tone.

“And of course he didn’t listen,” Akiyama yelled from the kitchen area.

“Fushimi-san, we were worried you know!” Enomoto leaned against the counter, on his phone and texting furiously. “I could hardly focus on my comic! Just ask Hidaka-san!”

“I didn’t ask you to be,” Saruhiko muttered, pulling Yata towards the exit of the building.

“Sure, okay,” Domyouji mocked as Saruhiko all but pushed Yata through the front door. “Make safe decisions!”

“ _Andy_.”

Yep. His boyfriend had friends that were equally as quirky as he was, whether he admitted it or not.

“Yeah actually,” Yata replied with a shrug.

“Wow, surprising,” Eric said with a smirk. “Still not as surprising as him dating you though.”

“I hate you guys.”

\--

Ever since Yata had started hanging out with his boyfriend on campus, he’d started noticing all kinds of things. The first thing was of course, the staring. It had been mildly unsettling, but Yata shrugged it off, figuring his boyfriend had to deal with it all the time. Then came the whispers.

_“Did you hear Fushimi Saruhiko has a boyfriend?”_

_“What? How does anyone date a guy like that?”_

_“It must be so hard!”_

“ _Yeah, especially because I hear he fools around a lot!”_

Okay, yeah, that was all annoying. Not to mention, totally untrue. His boyfriend was a social mess, hardly talked to anyone unless he had too, and was a total hermit apart from going to school. Hell, it had taken them two months to have a real first kiss.

Of course now, Saruhiko had no trouble initiating contact…lots of it…lots…

Anyways.

There was no way his boyfriend ‘fooled around,’ at least, not with anyone else besides Yata. And well, they hadn’t exactly…fooled around either. They’d come close that one time in the rain, and since then there’d been obvious tension between them whenever they kissed or were close.

Ugh.

The point was that the cool, suave, intimidating biker aesthetic that Saruhiko displayed was only half true. Yeah, his boyfriend was cool, suave, sexy…

But he was also a complete loser.

Yata’s smoking hot loser, but still a loser.

Yata laughed as he walked across campus, spotting Saruhiko at the benches in the courtyard of the school. His boyfriend gave a small smile upon seeing him, walking to meet him halfway.

There was something…different in his eyes though. Something oddly mischievous, more so than usual.

“Hey…what’s with that face?” Yata squinted as his boyfriend made an obviously fake, confused face.

“What face? This is how I always look,” Saruhiko supplied, swinging his backpack to the other shoulder.

“Sure,” Yata said, still unconvinced. “Ready to go?”

“Ah actually, I left my book in one of my classes,” Saruhiko said with an irritated tone. “Come with me to get it real quick?”

“Huh? Yeah sure,” Yata replied with a shrug, already following the biker towards a cluster of buildings in the computer science department.

The lecture hall he was led to was one of the larger ones, containing lots of seats and a large desk in the front that was attached to a small podium. Must’ve been for popular classes.

Yata knew that despite his the biker’s introverted nature, he tended to sit in the front of classes so he could record the notes more efficiently, so Yata made his way towards the front seats to look for the book. “What seat were you in?”

“Huh? Oh…” Saruhiko approached slowly, hesitantly, like he was deciding his next move. “Somewhere around there.”

Oh really?

Yata stilled as the lights in the lecture hall dimmed suddenly, leaving the room to feel even emptier.

Alright then.

“Why’d ya do that?” Yata whispered the question, but he knew he’d been heard from the way his boyfriend chuckled. The sounds of footsteps got closer until he felt a body pressed up behind his.

“You know, saving energy,” Saruhiko said as he guided Yata towards the very front of the room, right in front of the desk.

Yata laughed, looking back at his boyfriend with a perplexed expression.

“Bullshit,” he said.

“Hm,” Saruhiko replied, refusing not acknowledge Yata’s claim. “You look good today.”

Saruhiko’s voice sent a shiver through Yata’s body, and immediately he felt that something was off. All the pieces then started to click together.

For one, the lecture hall was pretty deserted for having just had a class inside it. Most of the time, the professor was still talking to a few stray students with questions or packing up supplies, but there was no one.

Saruhiko came up behind Yata, voice dropping to a whisper. “You know, my supervisor teaches this class. He’s a bit weird, but one of his policies is that…once his classes of the day are finished, he doesn’t believe in coming back.”

“Y-yeah?” Yata suddenly found breathing to be very difficult. “What does that mean?”

Saruhiko laughed against the skin of Yata’s neck, leaving delicate kisses there. “It means we can pick up from where we left off, Misaki.”

Yata tilted his head, welcoming more of his boyfriend’s advances, humming in pleasure as Saruhiko’s tongue flicked out along his neck. “A-ah, but…we weren’t doing this in the parking lot.”

“I wasn’t talking about the parking lot,” Saruhiko said, nipping at a particularly sensitive part of Yata’s neck. “I’m talking about, _that_ night.”

Wha—

Oh.

Shit.

Yata shuddered, then spun around, immediately wrapping his arms around Saruhiko’s neck and kissing him with uninhibited want. Saruhiko responded in full, pushing his tongue inside Yata’s mouth with passionate enthusiasm.

Fuck this was happening…

It was about time, and finally it was happening.

At school. In a lecture hall.

In a _fucking_ lecture hall.

Yata pulled away instantly, trying to catch his breath and resist the urge to allow Saruhiko to chase after him.

“W-wait! We can’t do _that_ here! This is a… uhh, someone’s class!”

“Professor Munakata’s class to be exact,” Saruhiko filled in, attempting to pry Yata’s sweater off. Yata just tensed.

Professor Munakata.

Saruhiko’s supervisor.

They were the same.

“Holy shit! Wait, Munakata is your supervisor? You never told me!” Yata was panicking now. Munakata was one of the worst professors on campus. Not in terms of knowledge, it was just that the guy was downright _weird._

There was no way he was doing anything remotely sexual in _that guy’s_ lecture room. No fucking way.

“Are you insane? Do you want to die?” Yata finally willed Saruhiko to stop, trying not to give into the adorable pout he received in return. “The last student that got caught using notes on a quiz in his class, _a fucking quiz,_ disappeared. And you wanna…do stuff here?!”

“Really though? They disappeared?”

“Well I certainly never saw him again!”

“Misaki…”

_Ugh, don’t say my name like that!_

“No one’s going to come in,” Saruhiko reasoned. “Classes are over, there’s no more scheduled in here. We’re safe, I promise.”

_Well if you say—_

Wait. No.

“W-why here anyways? You can’t wait until—”

“Doesn’t it sound exciting? Being at school?” Saruhiko smirked when Yata inhaled sharply.

Fuck. Yata cursed as heat pooled in his groin, a traitorous reaction from his body. He laughed shakily, giving his boyfriend a small smirk back, about ready to just give in and accept the kinkiness of the situation.

Then something in his brain clicked again. Hang on…

“You have something against this teacher, don’t you?”

“……No.”

Wow.

“You seriously have a death wish don’t you?” Yata shook his head fondly, laughing as his boyfriend leaned his forehead against his.

“I’m pretty sure I only have one wish right now, _Misaki.”_

Loser.

“Right,” Yata said with a laugh, pulling off his jacket and looking at Saruhiko with desire clouded eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

At that his boyfriend raised an eyebrow, then pulled Yata to his side and approached the large desk situated at the front of the room.

“I don’t want you to do anything except my mouth…”

“Wha… _w-what_?!” Yata blinked as Saruhiko began clearing things off the desk, haphazardly putting the books and papers in stacks on the floor.

Yata continued to protest weakly as he did so, offering things like ‘it’s too messy’ or ‘you don’t have to.’ Reasonable things of course, but Saruhiko wasn’t having it, and he set down the last stack of books a bit more harshly, affectively silencing Yata and causing a thud to echo through the hall.

“Look,” Saruhiko sighed in frustration, leaning against the desk. Hesitance flashed across his face, and he moved his hands around confusedly, trying to formulate a response that accurately conveyed his feelings. “I…”

Saruhiko pursed his lips, then groaned, covering his eyes with his hands to rub them in frustration. Yata approached him cautiously, setting his hand on Saruhiko’s leg. He understood his boyfriend was actually trying to express…feelings…or something, so he waited through several more minutes of silence until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Listen, let’s just—“

“I don’t want it to seem like I just care about me,” Saruhiko said, almost too quickly for Yata to even make out the words in the sentence. Saruhiko just stiffened after, glaring at the floor.

Yata just blinked at him, unsure of how to respond. “I’m sorry but…huh?”

Saruhiko huffed, clicking his tongue and rubbing the back of his neck. “All those people don’t know what they’re talking about. I…Misaki…a lot…”

Yata had absolutely no idea what his boyfriend was talking about, but his face flushed anyways as those lips uttered his name affectionately.

“Saru…”

“I want Misaki to feel good,” Saruhiko half whispered, still glaring at the floor. “So it’s not all…just me.”

Oh.

_Oh._

_I get it now._

Saruhiko was one of the most popular students at school, even if in a negative way. Saruhiko, the one everyone stared at, the one everyone whispered about. The one with the image, the reputation. Reputation…

_You probably got Yata here eating out of the palm of your hand._

_If it isn’t the biker’s boyfriend…_

_I hear he fools around a lot._

_He must be such a difficult boyfriend!_

_Hey Yata, what’s it like dating Fushimi Saruhiko?_

Yeah, he got it.

He surged forward, tilting Saruhiko’s head up and planting a forceful kiss on his lips. Saruhiko let out a yelp of surprise, but recovered quickly, moving his tongue back against Yata’s urgently. Yata spoke in between the breathless kisses, voice coming out strained from both desire and the emotional bubbling in his throat.

“I-I, _hn_ , love you,” Yata said, pushing Saruhiko’s face away so that their eyes met. He swallowed, noticing the vulnerability in Saruhiko’s expression. He exhaled, pushing past his fear and continued shakily. “A-and I know you love me too, you don’t…have to say it. Nothing anyone else says, changes the fact that I know that. Okay?”

Saruhiko cleared his throat, a nervous chuckle escaping his mouth as he nodded vigorously. He pulled Yata’s hands away, embarrassed, but refusing to let go of them. They stayed like that for several minutes, Saruhiko playing with Yata’s fingers silently.

Yata waited patiently this time, wanting his words to fully sink in. Eventually his boyfriend looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“I still want you to do it though,” Saruhiko finally spoke up. Yata’s eyes widened as Saruhiko’s face slowly formed a smirk, the taller’s usual demeanor finally beginning to return. Yata’s eyes darkened as he realized the meaning behind the playfully laced words, and he bit his lip to keep in a low groan.

“D-do what?” Yata asked, a shiver wracking his body as his boyfriend’s smirk turned downright wicked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

They came together again, making out sloppily while Saruhiko’s hands flew to Yata’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. Saruhiko ground his hips up, moving against Yata teasingly. Yata let out a clipped groan, breathing harshly as his boyfriend’s mouth latched onto his neck. They continued to move against each other, heat pooling in their lower bodies from the frantic contact. Yata began rubbing against his boyfriend more erratically, chasing the pleasure building in his body. He had to grab Saruhiko’s wrist, albeit shakily, to still him.

“Saru…”

His boyfriend pulled away reluctantly, but nodded.

He held Yata’s heated gaze for just a moment longer before he hopped onto the desk, shrugging off his jacket and lying on his back with his head slightly hanging off the edge. The V-neck he was wearing exposed a good amount of his chest, giving Yata the perfect view of his tattoos. Saruhiko reached out a hand to pull the dazed Yata towards him by the waistband of his pants. Yata gave a yelp, and the biker smirked again as his boyfriend’s groin settled perfectly in front of his face.

“Just like I thought, this desk is the perfect height for this kind of thing,” Saruhiko said with a laugh, wasting no time in unfastening Yata’s shorts.

Yata’s face flushed as Saruhiko’s hands brushed over his steadily growing hard on, mesmerized as his deft fingers pulled out Yata’s dick from the slit of his underwear. Yata released a strangled groan, placing his hands on the sides of Saruhiko’s head, fingers gripping the edge of the desk as Saruhiko stroked him to full attention.

Yata flushed as his moans bounced off the walls of the lecture hall, and he pursed his lips together in an effort to hold them back.

“W-what kind of thing?” Yata asked his question with a hiss as Saruhiko spread the precum at the head of his dick, bringing it to his smirking face to smear it across his lips.

“Well,” Saruhiko began, licking the fluid off his lips with indulgence. “I would say I’m going to blow you but…it’s only half true.”

“Hm?”

“You’re going to face fuck me.”

Yata flushed, a lewd moan tearing from his mouth and Saruhiko laughed. Yata shook his head, trying to clear it of the lust filled fog inside it. “A-are you su—“

“I’m sure,” Saruhiko whispered, bringing a hand to his jaw to massage it, loosening it in preparation. Yata seriously considered pinching himself, because it had to be a dream. A wonderful, fucking hot dream.

But no, he felt Saruhiko’s hot breath on his dick, could hear the sexy lilt in his voice. It was real, and boy was he glad.

“Ready?” Saruhiko’s lustful tone snapped Yata out of his thoughts, and Yata sighed as his boyfriend’s mouth opened invitingly.

_Fuck yes._

Yata pushed forward slowly, dick sinking into the biker’s mouth halfway. Yata pulled back with a hiss, spitting into his hand and slicking himself up to make things easier. Shit, he was really going to do this. He moved to push back in until his cock hit the back of Saruhiko’s throat. Yata couldn’t fight the cry that escaped him, and he felt Saruhiko swallow around his erection, giving a pleased, if not strained, hum.

Yata pulled back slowly one last time before he began to thrust in earnest, his cock hitting the back of Saruhiko’s mouth each time. The pleasure was so overwhelming, so blinding, that Yata didn’t even bother trying to hold back his moans and whimpers, not even caring that the hall was now filled with them and the wet sounds of Saruhiko’s mouth.

The position itself threatened to drive Yata totally insane, what with Saruhiko splayed out in front of him, throat bobbing and tightening every time Yata pushed forward. Yata’s balls slapped against his boyfriend’s face with each thrust, hitting his nose.

Occasionally, Saruhiko would pull away to cough and expel excess saliva before allowing Yata to jump right back in, whimpering seductively as his boyfriend’s cock sunk back in. Sometimes Yata would pull out completely on his own, as hard as it was, in order to lean up and slide his erection past Saruhiko’s lips, letting the other lap at his balls. Saruhiko would gladly comply, alternating between sucking and tonguing them while Yata keened above him. 

With one final wet pop, Saruhiko guided Yata’s dick back into his mouth, slackening his jaw even more. He knew Yata was close, and he openly welcomed everything Yata had.

Yata pried his fingers off the desk, grabbing the sides of his boyfriend’s head as he began to drive in frantically, hands roaming over the slightly shaved area from Saruhiko’s new haircut. White pinpricks splashed at the sides of his vision as he approached his climax rapidly. With a near scream, Yata came, pressing up against that delicious mouth as close as he could manage, his balls nearly blocking Saruhiko’s airflow from how they covered the taller’s nose harshly.

Yata panted loudly as he pulled away, dick slipping out of Saruhiko’s thoroughly fucked mouth with ease.

“Oh my…fuck,” Yata breathed out, placing his hands on his knees to steady himself. Saruhiko coughed, sitting up from his position on the desk and shooting Yata a half lidded, very satisfied look. Saruhiko smiled smugly, massaging his jaw and throat, gulping several times. Yata didn’t have to think twice about what he was probably swallowing.

With a glazed over, lust filled stare, Yata gestured at the obvious and uncomfortable looking bulge in Saruhiko’s tight pants.

“Now you,” Yata spoke, moving towards Saruhiko with the intention of getting on his knees. His boyfriend stilled him though with a hand, laugh raspy, and Yata raised an eyebrow curiously.

“I think I’ve earned the right to sit in the teacher’s chair,” Saruhiko said with a smirk. His voice was rough as he wiped a dribble of Yata’s cum from the corner of his mouth and got up from the desk.

“I’d say so too…” Yata licked his lips as Saruhiko unfastened his belt, yanking down the zipper of his jeans as he plopped down into the black office chair.

Yata crouched down in front of it, hands shaking as he helped pull out his boyfriend’s leaking erection and damn…

Saruhiko just looked amazing _everywhere._

Yata scooted closer, pulling down Saruhiko’s pants a little more when he froze.

There was a tattoo on Saruhiko’s hip. Well, several. On both.

Intrigued, Yata tugged at Saruhiko’s jeans, silently asking for his boyfriend to lift his hips and allow him to pull them off. Saruhiko just clicked his tongue, irritated at the interruption, but obliged, lifting his hips. Yata pulled them down quickly, gasping as he found his boyfriend’s legs to contain almost as many tattoos as his upper body.

“I…think you’re addicted,” Yata said with a laugh, kissing the script tattoo on Saruhiko’s thigh.

“Shut it, you said you liked them,” Saruhiko said, averting his gaze.

“Oh,” Yata started, moving to place his lips at the head of his boyfriend’s dick. He felt him shiver at the touch. “Trust me, I do.”

Yata then sucked on the head of Saruhiko’s cock, delighted with the moan he received. His boyfriend’s hips bucked as Yata slid further down, his glasses slipping a bit off his face.

Bitterness swept over Yata’s tongue while he lapped at the underside of Saruhiko’s dick, a weird, but not unsatisfying taste. Saruhiko thrust up instinctively, and Yata had to hold him down while he took a few breaths to prepare himself.

Then he sank down as far as he could go. He couldn’t do as much as Saruhiko given the position, but there seemed to be no complaints from the taller. Saruhiko cried out, moving his hands to grip Yata’s hair.

Yata, spurred on by the enthusiasm shown, began bobbing up and down on the length more quickly, egged on by the urgent gasps being elicited from Saruhiko. He pulled off every once in a while to drag his tongue from the base to the tip, loving when Saruhiko whimpered above him. Hearing such debauched sounds coming from his usually calm and cool boyfriend had Yata taking in the velvety head of his dick once more and sucking hard, blushing as precum oozed out.

Loosening his jaw a bit more, he sank almost all the way down on the length, but pulled away to cough. He flushed, embarrassed from his actions, but his shaking boyfriend didn’t seem to care as he tilted Yata’s head up and wiped away some saliva from the corner of his mouth.

“You’re doing great,” he said with a smirk, panting furiously.

Yata bowed his head, returning a hand to Saruhiko’s dick and stroking it up and down. “J-just shut up.”

His mouth latched back on, sinking down halfway as his hand pumped at the area he couldn’t reach. Saruhiko thrust his hips up against Yata’s other hand, moaning loudly as he neared his peak.

“Misaki…I’m—you’re gonna make me… _ah_ ,” Saruhiko gasped out frantically, crying out as he came in Yata’s mouth. His voice bounced off the walls of the hall, and Yata hoped no one happened to be walking by at that particular moment.

Yata felt the cock in his mouth twitch and throb, evidence of Saruhiko’s lust. He moaned as he swallowed the cum flooding his mouth, proud that he had actually managed to get Saruhiko off. Spurts of it hit the back of his throat and shivers wracked his body, mimicking Saruhiko’s own orgasm. Curiously, he let some of it sit a while in his mouth to taste, only swallowing when it threatened to drip out the side of his mouth.

When Saruhiko’s hands fell from Yata’s hair, going limp in his lap, Yata pulled off and coughed lowly.

They sat like that, breathing erratically for several moments until Saruhiko started to buckle up his pants again, shooting Yata a sated smile. He moved forward, pulling Yata into a soft kiss on the mouth, then placing another on his chin.

“Fuck,” Yata said when they pulled apart.

“No, we can do that at home though if you really want,” Saruhiko replied with a laugh, stumbling slightly as he stood up from the chair.

“Dumbass.” Yata shook his head, then got up himself.

He might just take him up on that offer.

\--

“I want a tattoo.”

Saruhiko looked up at him from across the table of the diner, eyebrow raised.

“Why?”

_The fuck?_

“You have like, hundreds and—“

“Eighty-one.”

“ _And_ I don’t know, I think it might be cool to have one that connects us.” Yata saw as his boyfriend’s eyes widen in fear, and he shook his head in response. “N-not like our names or matching ones! I-I know that’s considered bad luck or whatever but…”

“But?” Saruhiko sipped from his soda cautiously, waiting for Yata to voice his idea.

“Like, I’ll pick a design for you, and you’ll pick a design for me! Or something,” Yata replied quietly, suddenly unsure.

“Still a terrible idea,” Saruhiko muttered.            

“O-oh,” Yata uttered, voice laced with disappointment. He’d never felt such rejection over something so simple. He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to laugh but knowing it came out sounding fake and hurt.

“You’re right. We’ve only been together a few months, you probably don’t know if we’ll last that long and—“

“What? No idiot, I’m always gonna stay with Misaki,” Saruhiko cut him off, setting down his cup. “I can’t let you pick a design for me though, what if you pick something stupid? That’s permanent, I can’t have something uncool on me forever.”

Yata just blinked, the words sinking in slowly.

Saruhiko wanted to be with him forever.

Like, _forever._

He couldn’t help but break out into a huge grin, telling his boyfriend to shut up and offering to let him pitch in on the design if he was going to be so picky.

“Well I am the king of cool,” Saruhiko deadpanned. Yata just laughed, happier than he’d ever been.

\--

Yata winced as he moved his arm, cursing at the stiff bandage wrapped over it.

“Stop messing with it, you can take it off in the shower,” Saruhiko scolded, opening the door to Yata’s apartment.

They’d gotten the tattoos earlier that morning, and Yata had been none too pleased to find out that he’d have to wear a bandage over it until later that night. The skin was sore and sticky, and Yata had to wonder how his boyfriend had dealt with it when it came to his bigger pieces.

He’d scratched at the bandage all day, glaring angrily at it while Saruhiko scolded him, totally unbothered by his own. They’d decided to place the tattoos on their forearms, one of the few blank spaces left on Saruhiko’s body. They’d decided this after much debate, having originally planned to place them on their chests, near their collarbones. Saruhiko had said last minute though that he had a bad feeling about it, some eerie sixth sense. So Yata offered the alternative.

“It’s annoying! Ugh I can’t wait to take it off,” Yata said, relieved that night had finally come.

“Don’t be careless Misaki, let me help you. If you just rip it off you’ll ruin it,” Saruhiko said, following Yata to the bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yata walked into the bathroom, turning on the water to low heat. He felt Saruhiko come up behind him, ready to assist. Saruhiko rolled up the sleeve of Yata’s sweater, slowly guiding it under the water. They stared at each other, leaning in for a quick kiss before Saruhiko turned back to the bandage. He waited until it was thoroughly soaked before carefully peeling it off.

The design was…beautiful. Still a bit red and swollen, but no less stunning.  

It was an hourglass, one that was a bit scuffed, a few cracks in it. The detailing of the wood made it look old, eternal, like it had been through a lot. The most notable feature was the sand though. It sat stubbornly at the top of the hourglass, refusing to flow down as it naturally should’ve. No, the sand would never fall. Time would never run out.

Saruhiko’s hands traced over the lines of it delicately, massaging soap into it to clean it properly.

“I…” Yata began, making Saruhiko look at him. “I wanna see yours too.”

Their eyes met again. Saruhiko exhaled slowly, nodding before moving to remove his own bandage.

Of course they’d seen each other’s at the parlor, and Yata had grinned like an idiot, exclaiming how amazing they looked and everything. But now they were alone, and the emotions behind the tattoos could finally be expressed. This time, he could really look at them without worrying about people judging or staring.

Saruhiko peeled his off slowly after running it under the water, throwing the bandage away. Yata placed his hand on the tattoo, mesmerized. It was a pocket watch. A tarnished one, rust on the chain. It was scratched too, aged and banged up. The numbers were roman numerals, adding to its old fashioned nature. There was one noticeable detail though above all the others. There were no hands on the clock, no way of time to be passed.

Their tattoos, although different, matched perfectly, a good reflection of the two of them.

“You…like them?” Saruhiko’s question was filled with insecurity, as if thinking that Yata would suddenly regret being connected to him so intimately. So permanently.

Yata rolled his eyes, chuckling before planting another deep, sensual kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hell yes,” he whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sarumi/misaru in new sex positions is my shiiiit. Thanks for reading and I'd also like to thank MisakillDatMonkey for the tattoo idea! It was fun to write and I hope I did it justice even though there was no smut at the end ^^ Thanks again all, and I appreciate feedback!


End file.
